Mencoret Rindu Sebelum Tidur
by Manusia
Summary: Malam itu, hujan datang. Kurapika terjatuh ke dalam kerinduan. Ia ingin bertemu meskipun ia akan bertemu. Pada akhirnya, ini menjadi kisah Kurapika diselingi rinduan cinta. [berat bersih 1.066 kata, OOC, AU, dikit teka-teki (jika cerita mmbingungkan, jangan disalahkan), maaf kalau aneh, dkk]


**:: Mencoret Rindu Sebelum Tidur ****::**

disusun oleh _Manusia_ dan dibuat oleh _Manusia_ juga.

Tokoh-tokoh milik Togashi Yoshihiro hanyalah peminjaman semata tanpa beritahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, 7 Januari 2014, hujan melanda sebagian kotaku. Kebetulan, aku berada di wilayah yang terkena _bocoran air dari langit_. Tidak ada yang dapat aku keluhkan karena tak dapat mengeluhkan hujan. Aku malah membiarkan hujan semakin hujan ditambah petir sebagai pemanis hujan. Aku tidak bisa melarang hujan berhenti hujan. Tidak akan pernah bisa karena aku bukan pemilik hujan maupun cuaca.

Malam itu juga, aku berada di dalam kamar sewaan tanpa ada yang menemaniku selain yang tak mampu aku lihat dan aku percayai ada. Saat itu, aku duduk tegak dengan kepala sedikit menunduk ke arah meja belajar. Aku menulis satu kata di selembar kertas putih. Hanya satu kata sekaligus sebuah nama.

Seharusnya, aku mengerjakan tugas dari dosen, bukannya menulis satu kata. Aku enggan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Gejolak di hatiku ini tak dapat mengalah. Perasaan jauh. Sakit! Aku tak mampu melawan.

Malam itu, aku begitu jatuh dalam kerinduan. Bahkan, kepalaku ikut jatuh ke selembar kertas. Tanganku meremas baju di dekat jantungku. Hasrat bersua dengannya, hasrat mencurahkan segala kerinduanku, tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Detik-detik malam semakin berlalu. Pikiranku menghasut aku sendiri untuk semakin jatuh dalam kerinduan yang mengomel ingin bertemu.

Aku tak dapat menahan lagi. Kuambil _handphone_ milikku. Kutekan lama sebuah nomor di _handphone_ milikku. Lalu, aku menempelkan _handphone_ milikku ke telinga kananku.

Sembari menunggu panggilanku tersambung, aku menikmati dua suara berbeda: suara hujan dan suara nada sambung panggilan. Aku menengok langit malam dari jendela kamar sewaanku sekilas.

"Selamat malam?"

Sudah tersambung. Suaranya jernih, tidak terputus-putus walau hujan mendera.

"Selamat malam, Neon! Maaf mengganggu Neon malam-malam!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari sana. Tawa yang aku rindukan. Tawa yang ingin aku dengar darinya. Tawa yang ingin aku lihat dirinya saat tertawa.

"Kau pasti rindu padaku."

Sial, dia benar! Wajar, bukan? Wajar. Aku yatim piatu sejak berusia 12 tahun. Kedua orang tua aku meninggal dibunuh seorang pencopet dan pencopet itu juga mati karena dia salah jalur melarikan diri.

Semenjak itu, aku diasuh oleh kedua orang tua angkatku yang menabrak pencopet itu karena aku tidak memiliki kerabat dekat. Aku dididik disiplin, mandiri, jujur, dan bertanggungjawab. Masalahnya, aku tidak diberi kebebasan memilih yang aku inginkan. Lalu, kedua orang tua angkatku memutuskan untuk mengkuliahkan aku di salah satu universitas yang terkenal dari luar kota. Aku juga dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak aku kenal dan cintai yang tak sempat aku lihat wajahnya karena kami belum pernah dipertemukan. Jadi, wajar aku merasa rindu meskipun bukan kepada kedua orang tua angkat dan kandungku. Lagi pula, bagi aku, orang tua angkatku sudah tak peduli aku. Aku merasa rindu pada kasih sayang.

Saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Aku melakukan pendekatan agar dia juga cinta padaku. Alhasil, Neon telah aku dapatkan dengan diam-diam.

Bagaimana aku berpacaran dengannya? Kami saling bertemu dan tersenyum di depan umum. Tak ada kata cinta karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Diam-diam, kami saling melempar kata-kata manis. Terkadang sedikit kata-kata usilan. Diam-diam, lami berpacaran tanpa pernah berpegangan tangan. Kami tak pernah berbuat macam-macam yang menimbulkan keresahkan dan penyesalan. Bahkan, hubungan kami yang disembunyikan tidak sampai membuat kami berniat jahat pada kesucian. Jika berkencan, kami selalu mengajak teman dua orang atau lebih. Teman-teman kami tidak mencurigai hubungan kami karena mereka masih mengira kami hanyalah teman dekat. Terkadang, mereka menganggap kami sangat cocok sebagai pasangan kekasih meski kenyataannya kami berstatus berpacaran.

Hubungan kami semakin akrab dari hati ke hati sampai pada suatu hari, aku disuruh kuliah di tempat yang jauh dari Neon. Usai wisuda, kami putuskan untuk berpisah, bukan putus dalam menjalin hubungan cinta.

Neon mengambil jurusan fashion design, sedangkan aku mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi. Itu pun jurusan yang dipaksakan. Maaf bila ada yang tersinggung.

"Kurapika?"

"Iya?"

"Bicaralah! Jangan membuang-buang pulsa!" omelnya.

"Hm… suaramu jadi bijak, ya? Tidak seperti dirimu, Neon. Kau berubah. Atau kau bukan Neon?" tanyaku setengah bercanda.

Terdengar lagi suara tawa darinya. Aku sedikit tersinggung, namun aku menyukai tawanya. Suara tawanya begitu khas. Mampu melekat erat di ingatanku.

"Tentu saja, aku ini Neon!"

"Tentu saja, Neon ini aku."

"Ih, jangan dibalik-balik! Menyebalkan!"

"Iya, aku memang menyebalkan," ujarku.

"Tumben jujur."

"Iya."

"Jujur?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kau menyebalkan?"

"Iya."

"Mengapa _iya_ melulu? Ada apa, Kurapika? Kau rindu aku?"

"Aku rindu kamu," jawabku jujur.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak rindu Kurapika."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

Aku tahu dia mungkin berdusta. Aku agak sedih jika dia benar-benar tidak rindu padaku. Di sisi lain, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin dia begitu merindukan aku, seperti aku yang akut pada kerinduan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu belajarnya karena rindu aku.

Itu yang aku takutkan. Kerinduan. Aku takut jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Neon, maka dia semakin rindu. Aku takut bila dia tahu bahwa aku tak akan hidup beberapa jam lagi. Oleh karena itulah, aku menelepon Neon dan mengungkapkan kerinduanku. Aku ingin memberikan detik-detik terakhirku sebelum aku berdoa.

"Krik… krik… krik! Kurapika, jangan melamun! Saat wisuda, kamu pernah mengatakan padaku, 'Jangan sia-siakan apa pun, termasuk pulsamu.'"

Aku tersenyum meski aku tahu tak akan dilihat Neon. Dalam senyumku, aku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Neon."

"Aku tahu itu, Kurapika yang tercinta dan rambutnya pirang sungguhan," balasnya dengan suara dibuat manis.

Aku tersenyum tipis, setipis sisa hidupku. Diam-diam, aku mengaduh pada sakitku. Aku meremas bajuku di bagian dada kiri. Aku membungkuk.

Sebelum terlambat, aku ucapkan kata-kata terakhir, "Sampai jumpa, Neon. Maaf bila aku memiliki banyak salah padamu."

Aku mematikan dan menaruh _handphone_ milikku di atas meja belajar. Aku bersandar di kursiku. Di dalam kamar sewaan yang lokasi rumah tempat aku menyewa kamar berdekatan dengan kampusku, hatiku mengumandangkan doa dengan tulus sebelum aku tak lagi bersatu dengan ragaku karena sakitku.

Lagi pula, aku tak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa selain yang paling mengetahui aku. Aku tidak memiliki Neon. Aku tidak memiliki orang tua meskipun aku memiliki, namun mereka di surga. Aku tidak memiliki orang tua angkat meskipun mereka yang melanjutkan didikan orang tuaku. Aku tidak memiliki utang, kecuali aku lupa kalau aku memiliki utang. Jika aku memiliki utang, aku berharap tidak dirindukan utang.

Lagi pula, aku masih memiliki. Aku memiliki dosa. Aku memiliki rindu. Kepada sesama, kepada _Sang Pencipta_.

Pada akhirnya, usai sudah ceritaku. Aku mencoret rindu sebelum tertidur dan terbangun di alam lain. Aku bersyukur tak perlu lagi rindu kepada manusia. Aku tak akan marah jika kekasihku, Neon, memiliki kekasih baru yang tentu saja dicintai dan mencintai Neon. Aku akan sedih jika tahu dia tak sanggup melanjutkan sisa hidupnya tanpaku. Aku ingin Neon bahagia. Itu harapanku untuk Neon.

Nafasku… nafas terakhirku…. Di selembar kertas putih yang tadi aku tulis, aku menulis nama _Sang Pencipta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu saja! Apa pun yang Anda tanyakan, tidak akan saya jawab. Kebetulan cerita ini sengaja dibuat seperti ini. Huahahahahaha!**

**[teka-teki tersirat -?-]**


End file.
